Szkoła Życia
by WonderDwarf
Summary: Levi jako nauczyciel i 104 Oddział Kadetów jako jego mniej lub bardziej rozgarnięta klasa. Dowód tego, że mojej psychice już nic nie pomoże. Pierwszy dłuższy projekt. Obrazek znaleziony przez Wujcia Google'a.
1. Levi

I oto jest! Pierwszy rozdział mojego pierwszego dłuższego opowiadania! Ostrzegam, iż jest ono cokolwiek psychiczne i, że nie dysponuję zbyt dużymi środkami finansowymi, więc za psychologa nie oddam xP

Ilość rozdziałów nie jest obecnie bliżej oszacowana - z kilkanaście będzie. Wątpię, by wyszła z tego jakaś bardziej sensowna historia o dobrze określonej fabule. Coś w stylu paru historyjek otagowanych „okruchy życia". Niemniej jednak myślę, że nie będzie jakoś szczególnie źle. Głównego bohatera tak właściwie nie ma, perspektywa będzie się zmieniać w każdym rozdziale, a narracja z trzeciej osoby. Czyli wszystko, co krasnalki lubią najbardziej. Najpewniej pojawią się jako takie błędy interpunkcyjne, ale w tej kwestii każdy Polak ma prawo do pomyłki. Interpunkcja to zUo…

Aby stworzyć to opowiadanko musiałam poczytać co nieco o szkole w Niemczech. Odrzut od gazety, książki tudzież ekranu. I tak pomieszam to wszystko jeszcze z realiami polskimi i japońskimi (muuunduuurkiii~!)

Poczucie humoru mam cokolwiek dziwne – żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam…

Daję T ze względu na słownictwo. Jestem osobą radykalnie nieprzeklinającą, która robi to tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę jest źle. Ale niektóre postacie ( czytaj: Levi ) są stworzone do używania mocniejszego języka, a ja chcę zachować naturalizm ( wmawiaj sobie, Krasnal, wmawiaj…)

A więc czytajcie mnie!

.::*::.

Każdy w swoim życiu ma taki dzień, gdy ma się wszystkiego dosyć. Ma się ochotę rzucić wszystko w diabły. Albo powiedzieć otaczającym cię ludziom piękne soczyste „spierdalaj". To naturalne, że każdy raz na jakiś czas ma taki dzień.

Są jednak ludzie, którzy takowe dnie mają zbyt często. Ba, oni, na nieszczęście swoje i środowiska, mają je codziennie. Klną o byle co, rozdają kopniaki, wyżywają się na Bogu ducha winnych znajomych, nieznajomych – ogółem wszystkich. A jeśli owa osoba jest nauczycielem, to tylko współczuć uczniom, którzy, nie dość, że w trudnym okresie dojrzewania, to jeszcze muszą takiego belfra znosić.

Levi Rivaille był osobą, która każdego dnia miała wszystkiego dosyć. I był nauczycielem – geografii, ściślej mówiąc.

Pal licho wysoką, jak na nauczyciela, pensję. Pal licho zdolnych uczniów. Pal licho kochającą żonę z potomkiem w drodze. Liczyło się to, że Levi miał wszystkiego dosyć. Na żonie, swym aniele dobroci, swym diable w ludzkiej skórze, swej ostoi spokoju i chaosu, wyżywać się nie mógł. To, że Petra miewała ciążowe wahania nastroju, tylko dolewało oliwy do ognia. I jedynym sposobem, by dać upust swemu rozdrażnieniu było nękanie nieszczęsnych uczniów. Biedni uczniowie…

Levi zrobił zamaszysty podpis swym czerwonym niczym krew długopisem na piątej z kolei kartkówce. Z lekkiego pisma u góry kartki dało się odczytać, iż jest to praca Armina Arlerta. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak uczy się nadzwyczaj porządnie. Nie mógł mu wystawić nic innego, jak jeden*.

Siedząca obok Petra siorbała z jasnozielonego kubka herbatę koperkową. Wolał przemilczeć fakt, że jego żona nie cierpi koperku. Kobiety same w sobie są niezrozumiałe, a kobiety w ciąży jeszcze gorsze.

Kuchnia, w której siedzieli, była sterylnie czysta. Głownie dzięki niemu, bo Petra do sprzątania nigdy się nie paliła. Suszące się przy zlewie szklanki zdawały się być kryształowo czyste. Z kafelek można było dosłownie jeść. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek próbował, ale wydało mu się, że tak właśnie jest.

Prychnął, gdy przeczytał kolejne zdania skreślone szybkim i mało czytelnym pismem Erena Jeagera. A Hanji tak chłopaka chwaliła, jaki on bystry, jaki mądry, jakie jej dobre referaty o anatomii ludzkiego ciała przynosił. Levi cokolwiek wątpił, by z anatomii można było pisać referaty, ale nauczycielka biologii była cokolwiek dziwna, więc nawet szczególnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

- Hej, Levi… - Petra podniosła swoje orzechowe oczy znad herbaty.

- Co? – burknął w odpowiedzi, wstawiając równocześnie Erenowi ósemkę.

- Ja chcę z powrotem do pracy! – jęknęła przeciągle z hukiem stawiając kubek.

Levi westchnął ciężko, a jego mina aż zanadto wyrażał jego irytację.

Petra pracowała jako nauczycielka historii, plastyki i muzyki w tym samym Gymnasium**, co on. Poznali się już wcześniej, gdy jeszcze oboje mieszkali w Paryżu. On, francuski Żyd, niezbyt zresztą religijny, który podczas hitlerowskiej okupacji nie miałby zanadto lekko i ona, rodowita Francuzka, której dziad z niewiadomą ilością „pra" na początku walczył u boku Napoleona Bonaparte. Jakoś się poznali, jakoś zaprzyjaźnili, jakoś zakochali i jakoś wzięli ślub. Wszystko to przebiegło tak naturalnie, że aż podejrzanie.

- Petra, błagam, nie wkurwiaj mnie, bo oboje doskonale wiemy, że nikt nie chciałby, żebyś zaczęła rodzić na środku klasy. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Spuściła głowę, w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

- Proszę… Nie przeklinaj… Ja… ja … N-nie lubię, gdy przeklinasz. – wszystkiemu towarzyszyło miarowe pociąganie nosem.

W tej chwili Levi pożałował, że w swym domostwie nie posiada siekiery. Bynajmniej nie po to, by mocno skaleczyć swą małżonkę, lecz po to, by roztrzaskać jedno z tych kusząco drewnianych krzeseł ( nie wiem, jak można być „kusząco drewnianym", ale nic mi tak nie pasowało, więc here it is :3 . ). Naturalnie potem by posprzątał. Ale siekiery nie miał. Z braku innego sposobu ujścia swej złości, zacisnął mocno pięści i rzucił nieszczęsnymi kartkówkami o stół.

- Cholera, idę spać. – burknął, szurając odsuwanym krzesłem.

Petra uniosła głowę w pytającym geście.

- Przecież jest dopiero piąta…

Zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. To był oczywisty brak taktu z jej strony. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy urodzi. Nie chodziło o dziecko, które samo w sobie nie było takie złe, ale o te zmienne nastroje. I nawyki żywieniowe. Miał wrażenie, że już całą lodówka przesiąkła zapachem ogórków kiszonych.

- Petra. – zaczął. – Błagam, kurwa, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ja jestem zbyt zmęczony, by z tobą rozmawiać. Muszę poprawić te cholerne kartkówki napisane przez tych cholernie tępych uczniów. A Erwin jeszcze ode mnie oczekuje, bym pozałatwiał kilka spraw w związku z twoim urlopem macierzyńskim. Nie. Wkurwiaj. Mnie.

- Miałeś nie przeklinać.

Zaklnął pod nosem i wyszedł z kuchni. Minął sterylnie czysty korytarz. Minął sterylnie czysty salon. Wspiął się po sterylnie czystych schodach. Przeszedł koło sterylnie czystej łazienki, by w końcu wejść do swojego sterylnie czystego biura. Cały dom wyglądał jak szpital. Pod względem czystości, bo Petra zrobiła wszystko, by było tu jak najbardziej swojsko. Dlatego też wnętrza były utrzymane w ciepłych barwach i wszędzie dominowały staromodne kwiatowe wzory. „Jak u ciotki na imieninach", przeszło mu przez głowę.

Okrążył biurko i usiadł w swoim nadzwyczaj miękkim fotelu. Biurko wykonane było z dębu. Był to jeden z niewielu w dzisiejszych czasach model, który nie był po prostu okryty czymś, co miało imitować drewno, a rzeczywiście był z niego wykonany. Dostali je w prezencie ślubnym od któregoś z kuzynów Petry.

Niechętnie wziął się w końcu za poprawianie tych nieszczęsnych klasówek. Rzadko trafiał na pracę, w której wyczytał coś sensownego. I to ma być jedna z najlepszych szkół w kraju? Czarno widział przyszłość narodu niemieckiego.

Nie było w tej myśli o przyszłości racji. Gymnasium, w którym był zatrudniony, słynęło z uczniów narodowości różnej maści. Przeważali Niemcy, ale znalazło się też kilku Francuzów, Brytyjczyków. Znaczy więcej niż kilku, bo z kilkudziesięciu, choć raczej nie więcej niż pięćdziesięciu obcokrajowców, się znajdzie.

Jemu, postrachowi wszystkich uczniów, któremu nie dorównywał nawet w-fista Keith Shadis, przypadło wychowawstwo piątej klasy. Był to prawdziwy zastęp małych diabłów i szarlatanów. To, co wyrabiało się na lekcjach, było straszne. O ile on potrafił ich jakoś przystopować, tak inni nauczyciele po prostu nie dawali sobie rady. Skutkiem tego były fruwające w powietrzu piórniki, długopisy, kreda, gąbki, a nawet buty ( Levi nie chciał wiedzieć. ). Ponoć na matematyce ktoś postanowił przeprowadzić zamach na biednego nauczyciela, którym był Aururo, rzucając w tablicę, po której akurat pisał, cyrkiel. Przedmiot podobno wbił się w nią jakieś 5 centymetrów od jego głowy ( Levi NAPRAWDĘ nie chciał wiedzieć. ). Na chemii z kolei, gdy Mike został wezwany do dyrektora i zmuszony był zostawić klasę samą, ta postanowiła skonstruować koktajl Mołotova ( Levi NAPRAWDĘ NAPRAWDĘ nie chciał wiedzieć.)… Skład nie był zbyt udany, ale efekt jak najbardziej.

- Rozkoszne dzieciaki... – burknął do siebie. – Normalnie jak pleśń…

.::*::.

*jedynka – skala ocen w Niemczech wynosi 1 – 10, z czego jedynka to najwyższa ocena, a dziesiątka najniższa

** Gymnasium – szkoła dla najzdolniejszych uczniów.

.::*::.

Tym optymistycznym akcentem kończę cały rozdzialik. Następny będzie z perspektywy Erena i przedstawię z większymi szczegółami szatańską lekcję ( czyt: geografię )… Konstruktywna krytyka jak najmilej widziana~!


	2. Eren

I wróciłam po długiej ( bardzo długiej ) przerwie! Chcę za nią przeprosić, ale czegoś ciągle mi brakowało… A to weny, a to czasu, a to siły, a to internetu… Po prostu żyć nie umierać!

Krótkie, to krótkie, ale myślę, że nie najgorsze. Do pierwszego się nie umywa, ale nie jest tak źle. CHYBA…

Podjęłam ryzyko napisania tego rozdziału z perspektywy Erena. Skok na głęboką wodę, bo z Erenem w ogól zżyć się nie mogę. Za każdym razem, gdy o nim myślę, to słyszę to jego „ZABIJĘ WSZYSTKICH TYTANÓW!" i trudno jest mi go brać na poważnie. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – to naprawdę wspaniale skonstruowana, choć nieco stereotypowa postać. Ale żarty z nią śmieszą mnie najbardziej i to jest chyba właśnie główny powód…

Z Erenem ciężko, ale z resztą będzie już lepiej. Sama prowadzę egzystencję ucznia, więc będzie mi to wygodnie opisać. Podpowiem, że kilka sytuacji z pewnością zostanie wziętych z prawdziwego życia.

Jeszcze parę słów gwoli wyjaśnienia: moimi OTP są Levi x Petra oraz Annie x Armin ( Annie celowo pisana jako pierwsza – jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Armina jako tego dominującego w związku…) i tychże parek należy spodziewać się najwięcej. Będzie jeszcze Yumikuri ( Ymir x Christa ) oraz Jean ze swoją miłością do włosów Mikasy. Aha, a Armin, nie dość, że mól książkowy, to jeszcze zrobiłam z niego otaku ^^ Bardzo chciałam mieć tego typu postać w opku, więc poważnie pogadałam z koleżankami, który z bohaterów najbardziej na otaku pasuje – padło na Armina.

No i moja koleżanka zwróciła mi uwagę, że tytuł opowiadanka jest taki sam, jak tytuł takiego programu w stylu „Trudnych spraw"… Nie fajnie…

.::*::.

Ostatnio zauważył, że coraz częściej obgryza paznokcie. Dawniej zdarzało mu się to tylko przed nad wyraz stresującymi egzaminami. Teraz – właściwie codziennie. Płytki miał wyraźnie zdarte, o nierównych brzegach nie wspominając. Nigdy nie miał najpiękniejszych palców, lecz teraz wyglądały wyjątkowo kiepsko.

Eren z ciężkim westchnieniem zamknął podręcznik od geografii. Trzeba był się w domu uczyć, a nie grać w Team Fortress*… Teraz było już za późno. Zerknął na Armina, który na przemian czytał oprawioną w skórę „Wojnę i pokój" Tołstoja z jednym ze starszych tomików „Death Note'a". Nie namyślając się wielce, dźgnął blondynka ołówkiem, budząc go z książkowego amoku.

- Aaarmiin~! – zagadał go z uroczym, w jego mniemaniu, uśmiechem.

Blondynek z westchnieniem spojrzał na niego.

- Tak, Eren. Dam ci ściągać, gdyby doszło do kartkówki…

Eren pomyślał, że „gdyby" było całkowicie w tej wypowiedzi zbędne. Pan Rivaille miał niemiłą tendencję do robienia kartkówki, co lekcję. Aż wszyscy się dziwili, czemu nie robi sprawdzianów z rzeczy omawianych na lekcjach wychowawczych.

Nie lubił geografii. Jasne, on i Armin pochłaniali każdą nowinkę spoza kraju, a nawet w jego obrębie. Widzieli swoją przyszłość jako zwiedzający świat dziennikarze. I geografia mogła się tu przydać, nawet bardzo. Gdyby nie uczący jej człowiek*. Pan Rivaille kochał uprzykrzać uczniom życie. A kiedy pani Petra odeszła na macierzyński… Jego rozdrażnienie ze stu procent zwiększyło się na dwieście.

Nadejście nauczyciela zawsze poprzedzały dwie rzeczy. Ciche stąpanie jego idealnie wypastowanych butów i ostry zapach środków czyszczących, który go spowijał. A potem po prostu wchodził do sali, drzwi zamykając bezgłośnie niczym profesjonalny morderca.

Był wykończony. To można było z łatwością wyczytać z jego twarzy. Cienie pod oczami miał jeszcze mocniejsze niż zwykle, a skórę też jakoś bardziej bladą. Nie mówiąc już o wzroku, który nie sugerował nic dobrego.

- Dziś nie będzie kartkówki. – powiedział tak, jakby nic go bardziej nie upokarzało.

Klasa wstrzymała oddech. Czyżby pan Rivaille postanowił świętować Dzień Dobroci dla Zwierząt? Albo kosmici porwali ich nauczyciela i zastąpili o wiele milszym przedstawicielem własnej rasy? A może pan Rivaille ma brata bliźniaka, który przyjął za niego zastępstwo?

- Po sprawdzeniu tego, co bazgraliście mi przez ostatnie trzy lata, stwierdziłem, że raz zrobię sobie przerwę od czytania waszych gównianych wypocin.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Więc to jednak prawdziwy pan Rivaille…

Nauczyciel obrzucił wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał je na Erenie. Chłopak mógł dosłownie poczuć, jak w geografie coś się gotuje, wzbiera, burzy i ogólnie wszystko, co najgorsze.

- Jeager… - zaczął złowrogo.

- Tak, panie psorze?

- Powiedz mi, proszę, co ty masz na ławce.

Eren zamrugał.

- Yyy, piórnik, podręcznik, ćwiczenia i zeszyt, panie psorze?

Nauczycielowi zaczęła niepokojąco drgać powieka.

- Tak? A powiesz mi, w jakim one są stanie?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę starał się, jak mógł, aby na geografii mieć względny porządek. A przynajmniej tak, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi pana Rivaille'a. Czasami pomagał mu Armin, zwykle Mikasa, raz Jean w odruchu miłosierdzia.

- Nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi, panie psorze.

- Przestań, do jasnej cholery, zwracać się do mnie per „panie psorze", bo nie ręczę za siebie, Jeager.

- Oczywiście, panie pso… Proszę pana.

- Dobrze. A teraz przyjmij do wiadomości, iż zostajesz po lekcjach. Muszę nauczyć cię, co znaczy słowo „porządek".

- Kurwa. – zaklął pod nosem.

- Słyszałem, Jeager.

Eren ukrył twarz w dłoniach, by po krótszej chwili je stamtąd zabrać i przywalić czołem trzy razy w ławkę. Nie, nie odbijało mu. Po prostu go to wszystko przerastało.

- Tak przy okazji, Jeager… Z kartkówki dostałeś osiem. Jeśli chcesz zostać w tej szkole, to lepiej zacznij się uczyć. Inaczej osobiście postaram się, by wyrzucić cię stąd na zbity pysk.

Chłopak jęknął. Zajebiście, po prostu zajebiście, przeszło mu przez myśl.

.::*::.

* na Team Fortress znam się mniej więcej tyle, co kura na pieprzu, ale wszyscy moi koledzy w to grają, więc pomyślałam: „czemu nie?"

* Zauważyliście, że często jest tak, że lubi się jakiś przedmiot, ale nauczyciel, który go uczy, może doszczętnie go obrzydzić?  
.::*::.

Sensowna i pomagająca mi się literacko rozwijać krytyka jak najmilej widziana ^^


End file.
